The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically to directed graph compression.
Graphs are becoming increasingly important for numerous applications, ranging across the domains of World Wide Web, social networks, bioinformatics, computer security, and many others. Many graphs are directed, such as Web graph and Twitter social graph. In general, a directed graph is a graph that is a set of vertices connected by edges, and the edges have a direction associated with them.